Hair dye products can be classified into four main groups: (a) color rinses; (b) metallic dyes; (c) semipermanent preparations; and (d) permanent types based upon oxidation dyestuffs. The hair color rinse products impart color and at the same time manageability by applying them to the hair after shampooing and rinsing. They are advantageous in their ease application.
However, because most hair color rinse compositions contain acid dyes which can impart even color and do not damage hair, they are disadvantageous in that the color, after application to the hair is washed out with relative ease, indicating that the deposition of dye onto the hair is insufficient. Therefore, in order to impart color to hair with considerable fastness, several applications of color rinse compositions to the hair or long period contact with the hair is required.
Incorporating basic dyes into hair color rinse compositions has been proposed to improve dyeing effectiveness. But, the use of basic dyes has the disadvantages of instability and skin staining. Furthermore, the basic dye compositions tend to give uneven dyeing, the dye uptake being greater along certain portions of the hair shaft, especially the portions of damagend hair, than others.
Many attempts have been made to improve deposition of the dye onto the hair from hair color rinse compositions. For example, the take-up of the dye from the composition by the hair is improved by adjusting the composition to slightly acidic conditions with tartaric or sulphamic acid. Another method consists of pretreating the hair with a cationic synthetic detergent, C.sub.11 H.sub.23 COO.CH.sub.2.C. (CH.sub.3).sub.2 NH.sub.3.sup.+ - OOC.CH.sub.3. Further, an attempt to improve take-up of dye by the hair includes the use of organic solvents such as 2-phenoxyethanol, benzyl alcohols and other related alcohols which enable a greater concentration of dystuff to be dissolved or dispersed in the formula and improve the rate of uptake and fixation of the dye on the hair. However, these solvents irritate the skin and many countries restrict their use in the cosmetics.
Accordingly, there has been a need for hair color rinse compositions which are designed to impart even, natural color to human hair in a shorter time and to impart an improved sheen and texture, when applied to the hair and which does not irritate the skin.
The present inventors have made extensive studies to provide hair color rinse compositions which meet the above-mentioned needs, and as a result thereof, found that this can be accomplished by including both of a halogenated fluorescein dye and a disodium dimethicone copolyol sulfosuccinate in hair color rinse compositions.